Jaken Jōdan
Jaken Jōdan (邪険冗談, jaken joudan; Eng Lit Translation, "Cruel Joke,") is the Wind Elemental of Kurai Ishida's Alpha group. He's often seen monitoring the thugs and muscle part of Kurai's followers. Appearance: Jaken is a slim, muscular man in his early 20's, maintaining a confident and arrogant posture as he remains standing or up high when introducing himself or when approaching targets for the first time. He has slight scars from both blade wounds and burns, showing that of a violent past and connection to Xcution and its members. He has a olive tanned complexion with hawk-narrow eyes that bear a predatorial gaze or one of nonchalant casual bravado. His dark brown eyes are a defining contrast compared to his black-scarlet hair, which is enamored in a ponytail behind his head while spiked and frayed around his temples. His first debut appearance's attire was that of a black dress suit jacket which matches his black suit pants, having a scarlet collared shirt underneath and is decked off with a pair of black dress shoes. He wears a defined black glove, for which he usually is wearing at all times. He is seen wearing a necklace in the shape of a spike, though it is unknown why. Personality: Jaken has a carnal, malicious personality, which made him most suitable in managing the gangs and juvenile delinquents that swoon to Kurai Ishida's will. He highly encourages the young men and women to pursue in bullying, ruthlessly displaying his dominance over particular individuals as an example, or punishing them severely in front of their other cohorts or compatriots. Having developed a cruel appetite for inflicting pain, it is not unheard of to hear Jaken "persuading" individuals that Kurai needs or simply harassing people he dislikes through bouts of beatings. Jaken has attained a attitude similar to his master, always appearing lax, calm, and almost charming on the outside, while permeating an aura of bloodlust and killing intent. This was shown when he confronted Auron when he beat down a couple of his goons, not making even a flinch or a sense of sympathy for their pain despite its extremity, showing no remorse for any suffering that might befall his compatriots. When provoked, Jaken will go on a near bloodlust rage, maintaining a tactical mindset and keeping himself in check, he will often be enraged by highly skilled opponents who mock or take him lightly. His reverence and fear of his superior and master, Kurai Ishida, is that of a man who was given purpose and direction, though knows all too well the pain of failure or disrespect towards his whims. Though it hasn't been clear the exact details of his relationship with Kurai, all is known is that he is utmost loyal and left after being commanded and even told what to say to Auron before departing. Synopsis: Shadow Games, What lies in our shadows...? (Initial Debut) History: Jaken was a middle class citizen within a sparsely populated portside town, with wide fields and most income made off of the sea or the natural high thresholds of winds. His family was the latter, owning a rather large windmill that powered a good quarter of the town and supplied energy for sale to other far off towns and cities, making a moderate wage and peaceful life. Always in awe of the winds, Jaken would always spend hours ontop of the windmill, feeling the rush of the breeze and gusts that would flow over and around their windmill, powering the immensely large blades that spun and turned around within its current. Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Power: Jaken has a large quantity of Spiritual Power, as he had displayed a vibrant and powerful amount of Spiritual Pressure to Auron during his battle and initial debut. He was able to initiate a large amount of powerful attacks with his Fullbring without tiring in the least, showing his adaption to Fullbring and utilizing his spiritual energy. Since his battles with Mikado Amarante, Auron, and De Soto, Jaken's Fullbring Manipulation: The power to command the matter within objects on a spiritual level, Jaken has a high amount of versatility in utilizing all aspects of the elements within Fullbring, especially his wind control, as he was able to use the air pressure to control and time his kicks and defenses against Auron with high amounts of skill as well as later on increasing it when using Spire of the Wind. Bringer Light Master: Utilizing this technique of augmenting one's speed on the soles of one's feet, Jaken was able to utilize this with maximum effectiveness against Auron, keeping up with his innate speed and keep him from landing critically injuring blows upon his person to a fair degree. Natural Hand-to-hand combatant: Jaken has a high amount of skill using hand to hand combat, able to keep the likes of a natural Hakuda combatant as Auron using a combination of his Fullbring manipulation to speed up and power his attacks while buffering and slowing down incoming attacks of skilled combatants. Swordsman Elite: While Jaken 's manifestation of his Fullbring is a katana, he rather prefers using his manipulation of the wind and air pressure over using his swordplay, however, Jaken commented on being quite skilled in its use, considering its true form of his Fullbring. Combat Savvy: Jaken has a high amount of knowledge and skill within the arts of combat, having been assigned to teach and oversee the muscle and juvenile gangs that swoon under Kurai Ishida. His keen understanding of skills within his opponents and quickly reacts on sheer instinct to adapt and overcome many obstacles within combat. This was displayed as he analyzed and adapted his style of battle to overcome Auron, until being initially shocked by Auron's Zanpakuto abilities, before regrouping and choosing not to be within range of his weapon. Equipment/Paraphernalia: Necklace: A spire-shaped pendant for which he was given to by his parents, is the sole source of his Fullbring, as a object of activation and connection. Fullbring: Fullbring Focus Object/Sealed Form: Spire shaped pendant Necklace Released Form: Once released in a flare of scarlet energy/light, Jaken's pendant necklace turns into a heirloom valued katana. Fullbring Name: Spire of the Wind Fullbring Innate Abilities: Wind manipulation and swordsmanship. Elemental Form: A secondary, full-potential form taught by Kurai Ishida in how to gain fuller capabilities of his powers, both his innate Fullbring's as well as his latter acquired Soul Reaper abilities which he willingly merged into that of his Fullbring's focus object. Jaken's Elemental form is called, "Twister Terror," releasing both his former attire as a Substitute Soul Reaper as well as a Fullbringer in a complete merged form. Beyond this, it is mentioned subtly that he has a form beyond this one, but rarely uses it for the devastating affects and lingering, painful memories attached to it. Elemental Form Abilities: *'Element Fullbring Dominance':One of the more noticeable things from Jaken's transformation is his dominance over the element of wind. With a single effortless, if not blinding sped, swing of his Fullbring weapon, he can usher a large transparent rift blade within the space in front of him, capable of cutting through nearly any armored defense or rebuff made by anything less than a Bankai. He also later demonstrates with just motions of his hands, he is capable of commanding terrifyingly large twisters to take on bestial forms with incredible power and semi-intelligent entities linked to his subconscious, capable of making independent action as well as attacks of its own. *'Heightened Speed': Capable of moving on par with that of Auron's Bankai's own utilization of his incredible speed, Jaken maneuvers with effortless grace and skill through the air, becoming as one with it as storms are of the sky. His sword strikes and reaction timing also become enhanced, as Jaken is able to make swift counters, blocks, and attacks on par with that of a Bankai's prowess. *'Heightened Strength': Able to usher incredible feats of powerful attacks, Jaken is able to be on par with those of Bankai augmented physical abilities. He demonstrates this when throwing a large gale of transparent cutting energy through the space within the sky towards Auron. *'Heightened Endurance': Sporting a innate buffer shield of wind-pressurized energy around his skin at all times, Jaken can rebuff incredibly heightened attacks of his enemy when all hopes fail while receiving minimal damage, as well as take severe punishment without fatigue or stamina deprivement wearing him down. Fullbrought Zanpakutō Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s)